Ravens
by Sakura Bless
Summary: New Town. New friends. New school. blooming love. but the same heart problems. With her mother gone Sakura and her father decide to leave from their small village and decide to go to Konoha. WIll she fit in? or will it turn out like her old school...
1. Home

Chapter One:

Home

Sakura's P.O.V.

Rain against the windshield. The sound of Vayden's lyircs playing through the speakers and my dad's dog Paku and my kitty Nightmare snoring in the back. It was funny how something that should be so realaxing just caused my nerves to act up even more.

My name's Sakura Haruno and my father, Kakashi, are moving to a city called Konoha. A year ago my mother passed away suddenly when her heart gave out on her. There doctors where we lived weren't very skilled and weren't able to save her. My father decided that there were far too many memories there and that we needed a fresh start. He contacted an old friend and family, pulled a few strings and we left for his old hometown. He was to start teaching at Konoha High School where I would be attending for my sophomore year.

No P.O.V.

"Are we almsost there Outo-san?" asked Sakura sleepily. She hated riding in the car for a long time. It made her feel drowsy.

"We'll be there soon Sakura-chan. Before we get to the new house we have to stop by the hospital." Kakashi said smiling at his daughter.

Sakura just nodded. She didn't have to ask why. She knew. One of the many up sides of Konoha was that it had many of the best medics. Which Sakura needed...Since she had inherited her mothers heart problems. It wasn't something new to her. She had it ever since she was born. She ahted the constant check ups and the medication. They made her feel weak, like her body was moving in slow motion but her mind was going fast. She never complained though. She knew how hard it had been for her father to lose mother. The only thing that kept him together was Sakura now. She wouldn't leave him, ever.

A few minutes passed by before Sakura and Kakashi pulled up in front of a large hospital. To be honest Sakura was amazed by all of the large buidings they had passed and how large the city seemed to be. Sakura had never been in such a large place. She had felt small in her other town, but here...she felt tiny.

Kaksashi got out of the car with Sakura following. As they walked in there were a lot of people walking/running from place to place. It seemed to be a busy place. A second later there was a loud yell.

"Kakashi! You old dog there you are!" said a busty woman standing a few feet in front of them. She had long blond hair that was put into two low pig tails.

"Oh Tsunade-sama. I'm not that old." said Kakashi with a small twitch of his left eye. Even though he had silver hair he was only 37.

"Yeah yeah whatever." said Tsunade with a smirk."Oh and this must be little Sakura-chan." she cooed.

Just like her father's Sakura's left eye twitched. She HATED being called little or small. So what if she was 16 and only 5',4"! It wasn't that uncommen!

"You look exactly like your parents. Seems that you got your mother's gorgeous jade eyes and shortness. Not the mention your fathers facial features, the high cheekbones and button nose. Seems you also got his pale complexion. Your mother had red hair though... I guess that's where Kakashi-kuns silver mixed." Tsunade said with a large smile.

Kakashi and Sakura both smiled. It wasn't often that Sakura got compared to her father. She was usually always thought of as a look a like of her mother.

"Well then. Let's get you all checked up and then send you on your way. I'm sure you're very excited to see your new home." she said with a small smile.

She lead them all into her office. Once inside the grabbed Sakura's file out of a filing cabnet and looked through it.

Folder:

Name: Sakura Haruno

Blood Type: O

Weight:110

Height:5',4"

Father's name: Kakashi Haruno

Mother's name: Sayuri Haruno (deceased)

Disease: Heart defect since birth. Inherited from mother. Has had 7 majojr surgeries. Must carry inhaler and medication at all times.

Once she was done she ran some tests and gave Sakura a new inhaler and medication. After that she sent Kakashi and Sakura on their way.

It took Kakashi 20 minutes to get to the house. Sakura looked at the house in awe. It was much larger than her old one. It was a nice dark coffee brown with black trimming. She looked at her father who gave her a big grin in return.

"This is the old house where I grew up. I had it remodelled and fixed up a bit though. Your room is on the second floor. Once you're done unpacking come and ge tme, I have a surprise for you.: he said as he got out and handed Sakura her bag as Nightmare jumped out and followed Sakura into the house.

AS she went into the house she noticed how truly beautiful it was. The colors were mostly dark shades but it was pretty. In the center of the high ceiling of the entry way was a large chandelier that look like rain falling. The crystals were pure as snow. There were large windows that illuminated the house nicely. The furniture looked comfy but also high class. She raised an eyebrow at her father as he walked in with his bag and Paku.

"Some is new like in the kitchen but most are generations old that belonged to my family." he said going to his room with Paku in tail.

She nodded her head and made her way to her room. She soon found it. There was a large envelope against her door with her name by it. She decided to open it later and opened her door. As she walked in she gasped.

The walls were dark shades of red and one was a light pink. Her bed was a large king sized black canopy. There were grey and pink curtains flowing around covering the bed. Sakura pulled one curtain to the side to see the bedding. It was black with red ravens and a pink cherry blossom tree going up the middle.

There was an exceptionally large tv on the oppisite wall facing the bed. There was also a large desk with a laptop in the corner of the room. She had a large window with a a glass door that lead out on a balcony that faced the road. Her bathroom an dwalk in closet seemed to match her room also.

Sakura absolutely loved it. She grabbed her bag and started to unpack her stuff. She noticed that the movers had unpacked most of her stuff for her. They had even put her gloomy bear on her bed.

Once she was done she went to find Kakashi. She found him down in the kitchen drinking coffee. When he noticed her he immediately got up, grabbed her hand and lead her up stares. They walked all the way down the hall to find another stairway like the other one. Once they got to the top there was a large glass door. It was pure though. It was black as coal.

Kakashi told Sakura to close her eyes and he lead her into a room. When she opened her eyes she couldn't believe her eyes.

The walls were all made of glass. The floor was a white marble that mixed with some grey. She looked up to see a done ceiling made of glass. She could see the sky and all the clouds. Just like in the entrance there was a larger chandelier that looked like rain haning from the middle. Instead of being white though it was black like the door.

"This is the ball room. My parents were big into dancing and parties. This is where they would hold them. This was also where my mother played piano." he said motioning to the huge grand piano in the corner. "This is my gift to you. It's where you can paint and create music. This is your private place." he said smiling down at her.

There were tears in Sakura's eyes. She knew how much this ment to her father. She hugged him tight. Crying and saying thank you in whispers.

"You're welcoming honey. You have to promise me something though ok?" he asked her.

She nodded for him to continue. "I want you to use that beautiful singing voice and talk more. I can't be the only one you talk to anymore. I want you to make friends." he said with a sad smile. He knew his daughter wasn't one for speaking but she had to. He couldn't be the only one she could talk to. Yeah he would always be there for her but others needed to be also. She barely even spoke to him. It scared him.

She stared up at him horror written across her face. She wasn't exactly afraid of singing. It was talking that scared her. She could never find the right words. Music usually would speak her emotions while drawings and paintings spoke her words.

"I know it scares you Sakura-chan, but it will get better. I promise. And i'm sorry to say but I have to go and see some people right now. You don't mind staying home alone do you?" Kakashi asked.

She nodded her head no when in truth she didn't want him to leave. At least she would have Paku and Nightmare. He smiled at her and walked out. Before he left he yelled up the stairs, "Someone may stop by to drop off something fo rme by the way." he said and left.

Sakura stayed up in the ball room looking around. She noticed that on one wall of mirrors there were ravens that flew across. They were beautiful. Everything about this house was. Remembering about the envelope in her hand she smiled. She had carried it with her.

She sat on the piano bench and opened it. Inside was a necklace, a diary, a ribbon, and a letter. She decided to read the letter first and put the white ribbon, diary and necklace on the top of the paino.

_Italics-letter_

_Dear Sakura,_

_ Hello little one. It's grandma. I know I haven't gotten to meet you yet since grandpa and I hav been away. I promise that we will visit soon. I'm sorry to hear about Sayuri-chan. We all loved her very much. Just like how we love you and your father. I know you're father probably showed you the ball room by now and my old piano. That was the same piano I learned to play on. It's over 600 years old so please be careful okay? I can't wait to hear you play. You're father tells me that you have a lot of talent and the most beautiful voice. You make me and your grandfather so very proud. Anyways about the gifts. The diary is a gift from your grandfather. It's been in the family for generations and he finally found someone to use it. The necklace was mine and I tohught you would like it. The ribbon is from me. My grandmother gave it to me around your age. I hope it gives you courage and pride. We hope for the best for you and your father. We love you both very much. Take care of Kakahi-kun please. We know how he can be._

_ Forever with love,_

_ Grandma Yuri and Grandpa Ichiro_

_ P.S. Some of my ol song books can be found in the bench of the piano. Just lift up the lid and they should be there._

She didn't exactly know why but she was crying. The letter smelt of vanilla and cherry blossoms. She knew that that must be her grandmother. The only time she had ever met them was when she was born. So she didn't remember them much. She only knew them from the stories her father told.

She tucked the letter back into the envelope and picked up the gifts and took them to her room. She decided to put them in her chest on her desk. Nightmare and Paku ran into her room meowin and barking as there was a knock at the door. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. (I should probably finally tell you what she looks like hahaXD)

Her hair went down to mid back and was wavy. Her bangs were a dark red while the rest of her hair was her natural pink. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner and mascara. She had a lip, bridge, ad ewebrow piercing while her ears had 5 on the right and 6 on the left. She loved her piercings. She had worn her thick black glasses today since she didn't feel like putting in her contacts. She wore plain skinny jeans with a few rips in them and a red tank top with a black sweatshirt that was black and white striped on the hood. She put on a pair of high tops and went to answer the door.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I ran down the stairs to open the door. I opened it and there were 8 people that stood in front of me. More like above me since I was at least a head shorter than all of them. I hate being short...

One was tall with blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. Another had onyx eyes mixed with a little red and had hair that resembled a ducks ass.. it was cute though. Then there was another with the same eyes but longer hair in a pony tail. Standing by him was a man with the same eyes but more red and long spiky brownish black hair. The two that stood out the most was a man that was atleast 7 ft and ble skin with spiky blue hair..he almost resembled a shark. The other had orange fire looking hair that was spiky with many piercings and orange eyes that looked like a melted sunrise.,..if that makes sense.. There was another that had his hair up in a ponytail that almost made it look like a pineapple head and lazy looking brown eyes. The last one had long coffee brown hair with the prettiest eyes Sakura had ever seen. They reminded her of pearls.

"Sakura Haruno?" asked the tall blond one with a questioning look.

Sakura just nodded and looked back up at all of them. They were all looking at her with surprised looks. She didn't know if this was a bad thing or a good thing.

"Oh! Well hi! My name's Naruto Uzamaki and I was told to drop some stuff off for you and Kakashi." said the blond named Naruto with a warm smile. This made Sakura blush and look away. She was happy she had her glasses on and her bangs down in order to cover it.

Sakura nodded again and let them in as she stepped to the side to keep the door open. It was a huge door and honestly a little too heavy for her. The blue one noticed this and grinned a sharky grin and grabbed the door.

"Woah there Pinky. That door is really big for a girl your size." he said with a playful smile.

As much as Sakura had hated being called pinky by a lot of people she actually didn't mind it when he said it. It didn't come out as mean a cruel like the others in her old town had said it. So she just grinned a small shy smile and nodded.

The boys were all silent for a few seconds as they stared at her.

"You don't talk much do you Haruno-san?" asked Naruto with a small smile. He somehow found her demeanor cute.

Before she had to say anything Paku ran from down the stairs with Nightmare. He had a large sketch pad in his mouth while Nightmare helled a pen. They gave them to Sakura. They always knew when she needed them, they're were amazingly smart.

She immediately grabbed them and started to write. Nightmare jumped up to sit on her shoulder. (she's all black with a green ribbon with a bell on it around her throat.)

**bold- what she's writing**

She turned the paper over for them all to read

"**I'm not one for words. And please call me Sakura, Uzamaki-san" **

They all looked at her stunned. She was strange that was for sure...

"OH! OK SAKURA-CHAN! But please just call me Naruto." he said with a smile

**"Okay Naruto-san...what are the other's names?"**

"OH! Sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves. My names is Kisame Hoshigake!" said the blue man.

"Itachi Uchiha." said the man with hair in pny tail and red and onyx eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha." said the chicken haired one.

"Madara Uchiha. Nice to meet you blossom." said the one that looked like the other two but had long spiky hair.

"Neji Hyuga. It's a pleasure to meet the daughter of Kakashi-san" said the pearly eyed one.

"Shikimaru Nara, for once something isn't troublsome." said the pineapple headed one.

"I'm god... but you can call me Pein." said the orange haired one.

Sakura looked at all of them and sweat dropped. Two were anti social. Two were loud mouths, and one was too lazy. Then another thought he was god.. The only sane one was Neji..

**"Nice to meet you... So what do you need to drop off?"**

"Oh well Kakashi I guess bought some instruments from a stoor Pein's family owns and he wanted us to take them up to a certain room?" asked Kisame.

Sakura thought for a moment... then it all clicked.

**"Oh the ball room! I'll show you where it is so you know where to take them." **

They all nodded and followed the pinkette up the second story. The boys all seemed to be amazed at the house. It was one of the few old Victorian homes that still stood. As they got to the top of the stairs Paku came back to the group and walked by Sakura while Nightmare was still on her shoulder.

"By the way, what's with the dog and cat?" asked Madara.

**"Cat's mine and her name is Nightmare. The dog is my father's and his name is Paku. They're friendly don't worry."**

They all nodded and kept walking. Soon they were at the entrance of the ball room and Sakura opened the door. As the boys all filed in Sakura noticed that they all had the same reaction as she did when she first saw it.

"It's so big!" yelled Naruto.

"Not to mention lovely.." said Itachi quietly.

**"It's old I know. It was where my grandparents helled their parties."**

"Well I guess we'll go and get the stuff. We'll be right back Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a big grin. Sakura thought he almost looked like a cute little fox.

She nodded and they all left. She decided she might as well make some use of her time and decided to sit down at the piano and play. She started to play one of her favorite songs. (Breathe by SIA

Help, I have done it again

I have been here many times before

Hurt, myself again today

And the worst part is there's nobody else to blame

Be my friend

Hold me, wrap me up

Unfold me

I am small, and needy

warm me up, and breathe me

Ouch I have lost myself again

Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found yet

Yeah I think that I might break

Lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend

Hold me, wrap me up

Unfold me

I am small, and needy

warm me up, and breathe me

Be my friend

Hold me, wrap me up

Unfold me

I am small, and needy

warm me up, and breathe me

She kept plaing even as the boys all walked in with the instruements. She hadn't noticed them she was too caught up playing.

Once she was done she took out her inhaler and gave herself some air. She had used a lot of it while singing. That was when she noticed the men in front of her.

Her head snapped up and she saw their faces. Most were amazed and the others were surprised. She started to blush and nothing could hide it this time. She was too much in shock.

"So you play..." said Pein.

"And you seem to be able to speak..or sing." said Itachi.

Sakura stood there still shocked.

"You should speak more. You have a pretty voice.. Sakura-chan" said Naruto with a slight blush.

Sakura finally got back to normal and she was stunned. She had only been told by her father and mother that she had a pretty voice. She always thought that they were just saying that cause they had to..they were her parents...

"I can never find the words." said the angelic voice. Everyone looked at Sakura like she was crazy. She hadn't even noticed that she had spoken until it had came out.

"The mute spoke.." said Kisame with a smirk. He liked this girl and knew that she was gonna be fun.

"I'm not a mute." she said simply. She didn't care if they heard her anymore than that. No stopping it now.

"AGAIN!" Kisame yelled smiling.

"I don't know how you can stand that guy..." Sasuke said looking at Madara, Itachi and Pein. They all just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Anyways. Here's the instruements your dad ordered. Three electric guitars, two acoustic, one violin, two mics, one drum set, one bass, and also an electric keybored." Pein said.

Sakura looked at all of the instruements in awe. She had been tought by her father how to play all. It was weird but all Haruno had a nack for music. At least playing instruements. Not many got the singing voice either. Sakura and her father had been blessed with both.

"That's a lot." said Naruto with a smile.

"Not really." sakura said suddenly taking an acoustic guitar and setting it against the wall on it's stand.

" Oh...do you play all of these Sakura-chan?" asked Neji putting the other acoustic by it.

"Yeah, so does my dad. He tought me since I was 2. Our family is big on music." she said smiling a little.

"Impressive." said Madara with a smirk.

"Do any of you play?" she asked shyly.

"Bass and guitar." said Madara.

"Guitar and I can sing." said Sasuke.

"Violin and Guitar." said Neji.

"Drums." said Kisame and Shikimaru at the same time.

"All of them as well." said Pein smirking at Sakura.

"The rest of our friends play instruements as well!" said Naruto happily.

"Oh. Wait do you all go to Konoha High?" she asked.

"Yup." they all answered back with smiles.

"Home of the Ravens." said Itachi with a smirk.

"Are you going there?" asked Shikimaru.

Sakura nodded with a slight smile. She had hoped that she had just made some new friends.

"Sweet!" said Naruto with a grin.

"If you want we can pick you up!" said Kisame.

Sakura looked at them blankly.

"We take like 6 cars. Don't worry there will be enough room. Yo ucan ride with me Pinky." Kisame said with a smirk.

Sakura stood there for a second. "Okay fish face." she said with a smirk.

And with that they all started to laugh including Kisame. She was something else that was for sure...

* * *

hello readers! this is the first chapter of a new story i'm starting. read and tell me what u think:) thank you!

sincerely,

Gothic kunoichi


	2. Konoha High

Chapter two:

Konoha High

**BRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG. . BBBBBBR-** SMASH!.

"Sakura! Stop destroying your alarm clocks!" yelled a tired Kakashi from down in the kitchen.

"Sorry...ugh it's only 5:00 AM" she yelled back rolling out of bed. _"Why can't I just be a morning person like mother was!" _she thought to herself.

_"I don't know why can't you."_ sakura's inner said.

_"Dear god you're back." _sakura said tiredly.

_"HELL YESH I AM! YOU NEED ME! Haha well more I just got really bored...yeah..." _Inner said.

There was an awkward silence before Sakura spoke. _"You're an idiot." _Sakura thought bitterly. Before inner could reply Sakura shut the volume off (haha like she would a tv. Only way I could think of to make inner shut up.).

Sakura slowly got up and went to take a shower. Once she got out she wrapped her hair up in the towel so it would dry and she went over to her closet to pick an outfit.

After 5 minutes of looking she decided on a black and red loose long sleeved sweater over a pair of ripped capris with white suspenders that hooked onto her sides and then went behind, crossed, and then hooked on the back. She decided she would just wear some black loose combat boots with a few scuffs on them. Since the sweater hung off her pretty loose and one shoulder was showing she decided to wear a white ripped tanktop that on the shoulder made it look like it was part of the sweater.

After getting dressed she went back into the bathroom and decided to put in her contacts and do her makeup and hair. She had a little more eyeliner on then yesterday (almost like gaara's). Her hair was straight today but teased so that it was a little bigger (almost like scene hair but not quit.). Her bangs went from the right side of her face over to her left at an angle so it looked like it was bout to cover the left eye but stopped right below her eyebrows. Satisfied Sakura went and grabbed her back pack, which was black and white with bones all over it, and walked down to the kitchen.

"Morning sweet heart. Don't you look cute!" Kakashi said with a huge smile. As much as most parents probably would have hated how Sakura dressed Kakashi loved it. He practically dressed the same when he didn't have to work. Today he wore a blood red dress shirt with regular jeans and his hair it's normal spiked.( he doesn't wear a mask or anything. Who would want to hide that smexy face?XD)

"Morning daddy, you look handsome as well." Sakura said shyly. She had always wondered why her father didn't look as old as he was. He often was hit on girls her very own age. It was disturbing...

"Do I need to give you a ride to school?" Kakashi asked happily. He had coffee.

"N-no, Kisame-san a-and N-Naruto-san and all o-of them are coming to g-get me..." Sakura said blushing. Kakashi smiled.

"I was hoping you would become friends with them. Even though you're stuttering I'm so happy that you're talking more!" Kakashi screamed while smiling happily. He hugged his daughter till she had to beg for air.

Then there was a knock at the door. Kakashi went and answered to find Itachi, Pein and Kisame all on his front proch. He noticed that there were 5 other cars full of people. He smiled at all of them. _"Sakura is sure to have some fun with this group." _he thought to himself.

"Hey Kakashi-sama. Is Pinky up and reddy?" asked Kisame with a big smile. Kakashi nodded and opened the door wider so that Sakura could get through and out the door.

"B-bye Dad. See y-you at school." Sakura said giving him a hug.

"Bye pumpkin. And don't be a mute again! You look good! Flaunt it!" Kakashi yelled as she was walking away. Some people looked out their windows to see what she looked like. The people Sakura saw looking at her she didn't recognize.

"You're dad's right you know." said Pein smiling down at her.

"A-about w-what?" she asked clueless.

"That you look cute today." said Itachi smirking as him and Pein walked ahead and into a black and red mustange with two boys in the back. One had red hair while the other had long blond. Pein got in the drivers seat and Itachi in the pasenger.

"Haha don't be so surprised Sakura-chan! You're a cutie!"said Kisame leading her to a MASSIZE monster truck...It was dark blue and had lighter blue racing stripes. Sakura was seriously dumbfouded when she saw it.

She pointed at it as if asking if it was his. Kisame laughed and nodded. "You sadly have to sit in the back with Tobi, Kakuzu and Hidan since Zetsu is sitting up front." he said opening up the door behind the drivers seat. There was a boy with a mask, another with spiky looking silver hair and the last one had short black hair with a beanie on and a lot of scars over him.

"Cherry Blossom!" screamed the masked boy as he jumped out and tackled Sakura. "You're even prettier than Naru-kun explained!" he screamed. Since nobody had left yet they all heard it and sweat dropped. As for Sakura she was on the ground blushing madly while the masked boy was screaming.

"TOBI! Off of Sakura-chan! NOW!" screamed Kisame grabbing Tobi by the collar and pulling him up. He looked like a crying puppy as he looked at Kisame and Sakura.

"Tobi sorry Cherry blossom. Tobi really a good boy! Never ment to hurt you!" he cried.

To everyone's surprise Sakura hugged Tobi.

"It's ok Tobi-kun. Sakura fine. Promise." she said smiling at him. This only made Tobi want to hug her again. She was just to darn cute!

"Anyways since there's not much room you'll have to sit on Tobi's lap." Kisame said awkwardly.

Before Sakura could even respond she was already pulled up onto Tobi's lap and they were all up in the car ready to go. They all pulled away heading to the school.

"I'm Kakuzu." said the man next to her smiling slightly.

"Stop flirting ass hole. Hey pinky i'm Hidan." said the guy with silver hair smirking at her.

"Don't listen to them Sakura-san. They're creepers." said the boy in the passenger seet. Sakura saw that one side of him seemed to be darker than the other and that his hair was a dark green and spiky. He was cute. But so was everyone in the car.

"I-it's ok..." she said shyly.

"By the way. I'm Zetsu. Nice to meet you." he said with a small smile.

"Why is Sakura-chan's hair pink?" Tobi asked sweetly. He had been playing with it the entire time.

"I don't r-really know T-Tobi-kun. My m-mom's was red and my d-dad's is s-silver." she said blushing.

"Well Tobi thinks it's perrrrrdy!" he said hugging her.

Soon they all showed up at school. Sakura checked her phone and saw that it was 7:10 and school started at 7:30. She had 20 minutes to get her schedule and everything.

As they pulled up she noticed that they all parked near a huge cherry blossom tree. That's what seemed to surround the campus. Everyone started to get out. Sakura honestly couldn't really get out of the car alone so Kisame came and got her. Instead of puttin gher down like she expected him to he just sat her up on his left shoulder and walked up to where everyone else was waiting. For once Sakura didn't have to look up or was looked down upon.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" yelled the boy from yesterday named Naruto.

Sakura waved and smiled a bit.

"Well we should probably introduce you to everyone since we're all here. K so that's Hinata Hyuga, Neji's cousin. That's Tenten and Lee. Then there's Kiba and Shino. And then Choji with Shikimaru. The girl right there is Konan. Then there's Sasori and Deidara. Last but not least are the Subaku siblings. The girl and oldest is Temari, then there's Kankuro and the youngest is Gaara." said Kisame pointing out each person.

Hinata: Long navy blue colored hair, same eyes as Neji and also a little taller than Sakura.

Tenten: Brown hair stuck up in two buns, tan and at least a head taller than Sakura.

Lee:...enough said... taller than Sakura

Kiba: He had spiky brown eyes and nicely colored chocolate eyes. He had the cutest puppy in his hood. He was at least a head and a half taller than Sakura.

Shino: Like Lee... enough said...

Choji: Longer orange colored hair that was spiky, little chubby but still taller.

Konan: Shoulder length blue hair with a pretty origami rose in her hair. She was also tall

Sasori: Handsom. Blood red spiky hair and pretty golden brown eyes. Tall

Deidara: Cute. Long blonde hair with blue eyes like Naruto's. tall

Temari: dirty blond hair in 4 pig tails. She was tall

Kankuro: Cute short brown spiky hair and wore a hood. He had purple face paint on that seemed would be only something HE could pull off.

Gaara: This one caught Sakura's eye. He had pretty sea foam green eyes that were outlined with what looked like eyeliner. His blood red hair was spiky. Tall

They all looked up at Sakura. There wasn't one boy that didn't find her cute and not one girl that found her adorable. She looked like a doll.

"Oh Sakura-san don't you have to go get your schedule?" asked the girl named Tenten.

"Y-yes. I'll g-go do t-that now." she said while blushing as Kisame put her down.

"I'll go with you!" said Temari.

"Us too." said Konan motioning to herself, Tenten and Hintata.

Sakura nodded and started to follow Temari to the main office.

"Hey Pinky!" said Kisame quickly.

Sakura turned around to see what he wanted. "Make sure to come back here and show me your schedule! I wanna make sure we at least have one class together." he said smiling with Tobi agreeing.

Sakura let a small smile go top her lips and she nodded. She wasn't used to this. Friends. She never had them, well at least not human ones. The girls all headed to the office and showed where Sakura to get it. A lovely secretery greeted Sakura and gave her her schedule and locker combination and everything she needed.

As they walked out of the office they went and found Sakura's locker where she emptied out her back but kept her cell, ipod, and sketch pad in it with a pencil and pen. She needed them. As Sakura was putting up a picture of her, Kakashi and her mom Tenten spoke up.

"Is that you're family?" she asked.

"Ya m-my mom and d-dad and I." she replied.

"You're mother's very lovely." Konan said.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled.

"W-hy wasn't s-she out t-there to see y-you off f-for school this m-morning?" asked the Hinata girl.

Sakura went quiet for a bit. "She um passed away a year ago... her heart gave out on her. Family heart problems." she replied back quietly.

"Oh i'm sorry!" Hinata said.

"It's fine. Everthing's okay." she said with a small smile as they walked back outside to see the boys. Right as Kisame saw them he ran up, picked Sakura up onto his shoulder again and looked at her schedule.

Homeroom, Kakashi-Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Shikimaru, Choji and Gaara

2nd:Math, Ibiki: Itachi, Pein, Sasori, Kisame, Konan, and Zetsu

3rd language, Kurenia: Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Temari, Madara, Gaara, and Kankuro

4th art, Anko: Sasori, Kankuro, Gaara, Deidara, Madara and Tobi

5th Lunch: everyone

6th music, Kakashi: everyone

7th Science, Kabuto: Sasuke and Gaara

8th History, Iruka: the akatsuki and Gaara.

"Well it looks like you have at least one of us in every class!" yelled Kisame happily.

Sakura smiled at him while Tobi jumped on her and hugged her. Looks like it's gonna be a LONG day...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The b**** squad

There I was with all of these giants surrounding me. At first I thought maybe everyone was staring at them, I mean why wouldn't they? These people are gorgeous. Nothing less, but probably more. Even Lee had a handsome-ness bout him (he doesn't have the bowl hair cut, it's longer and shaggier, but still wierdXD). Then it all hit me. They weren't staring, pointing and whispering about them. It was me.

_"Probably just cause of my pink hair..." _Sakura sighed to herself. She hated it when people stared.

"Hey Sakura-chan what's wrong?" asked Konan.

Before Sakura could reply Tenten spoke up. "Probably all of the people staring and stuff. Just ignore them Saku-chan. They're stupid and jealous." she said laughing.

"W-why would they b-be jealous?" she asked.

"Well we don't usually hang with new people." said Kisame laughing slightly.

Sakura didn't get it at first. Then it all clicked...she was hanging out with the popular people.. The people that would usually tease her and hurt her at her old school. If she was intimidated by them before it just got ten times worse. She suddenly found that she couldn't speak.

"SASUKE-KUN!" screamed a red headed girl that ran and jumped on Sasuke. She grabbed him and kissed him. He twitched slightly and said nothing before she grabbed his hand and smirked at the rest of us. A blond girl and another girl with brown hair walked up from behind her.

"Go away Karin." said Temari annoyed. The red haired girl named Karin just scoffed.

"Shut up piggy. I can be around my boyfriend all I want." she said glaring.

"Hello Ino." Tenten said darkly.

"Nice to see you to freak." said blond named Ino.

"D-don't c-call Ten-chan a f-freak!" Hinata said. For her that was yelling.

"Like you're any better Hyuga." said the brown haired girl laughing.

"Don't push your luck Ami." said Tenten.

They all just glared at each and then Karin's cold gaze fell upon Sakura. "Who's the pink bitch?" Karin said. She looked at her up and down and laughed. "You're so short! Are you a boy? You don't have any curves!" she said laughing histerically.

That's when Konan stepped in front of Sakura and blocked Karin's view. "Shut up carrot top. She's none of your business." Konan growled. Sakura hadn't noticed but the air around her had grown tense. Everyone was glaring daggers at Karin. Ino and Ami stood closer to her. Even Sasuke seemed to glare at her but nobody really noticed this.

"I didn't ask you idiot. I asked the pink boy." Karin said smugly.

"Why you little-" Konan started but was stopped when Sakura grabbed her hand. Konan turned around and looked at Sakura. She smiled up at Konan and stood in front of her. She helled up her sketch book and smiled slightly.

**"I'm Sakura Haruno, and i'm not a boy. Nice to meet you Karin."** she wrote and helled up so Karin could see.

"So..You must be new. Well let's get one thing straight, Sasuke and I are a thing. Don't ruin that. And also...watch your back." she whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and fear. She didn't want any enemies.

"I'll see you later Sasuke-kun." Karin said slutily, kissed him goodbye and walked away with Ami and Ino.

"Ignore her Sakura-chan. She's a bitch." Sasuke said looking down at Sakura.

**"Then why do you date her?"** sakura wrote. She had gone back to being a mute...

"Family matters. Anyways, let's go to class. We're gonna be late." he said and walked away.

Kisame smiled down at Sakura and walked away with Pein, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, and Konan in another direction. Sakura smiled back as Konan and the others waved goodbye. She waved back and went and followed Hinata and Tenten to where her home room should be.

As they were walking Sakura saw her dad and he came up to her and smiled.

"Hey sweet heart. Looks like I get you for two class periods." he said smiling down at her. Sakura smiled and nodded back.

"Well me and you are gonna wait outside the class room till everyone gets here. We have to introduce ourselves. I know you don't wanna but you have to." he said as she frowned. Her day was going to suck. Once everyone was inside Kakshi nodded at her and they both headed in. They stood in front of a huge bunch of kids. Sakura looked around and noticed that Karin and her posse thankfully weren't in here. She sighed with relief.

"Hello class. I'm your new teacher Kakashi Haruno. I will be teaching homeroom and also the music devision from now on. Not only will you have me but you will also have my daughter. Sakura, introduce yourself." he said smiling down at her.

She was about to pull out her sketch book before her dad stopped her. She knew he wanted her to speak. She took a big breathe and began. "Hello my name is Sakura Haruno. I am 15 and just moved her with my father, Pleasure to meet you all." she said and then bowed. The group she had just been with looked at her in shock. She hadn't stuttered once.

"So, any questions for Sakura-chan?" Kakshi asked smirking. He had sat down on his desk.

Hands shot up and Kakashi called on them.

"Why is your hair pink?" asked one girl.

"Natural." Sakura replied.

"Will you go out with me!." asked a few boys. That was where the questions stopped. Sakura stared in shock and so did Kakshi. He wasn't mad, he was actually happy. His daughter was finally being noticed for her beauty!

"Okay Sakura-chan you can pick a seat and sit. I don't do assigned seats. Anyways do whatever you want for the class period. Just don't bother me unless it's an emergency." Kakshi said lazily and pulling out a book. Sakura knew exactly what it was and turned around in disgust. She conveniently found a seat right in between Gaara and Kiba.

"M-may I s-sit here?" she asked shyly looking at the floor.

"Sure." said Gaara.

"OF COURSE!" yelled Kiba excitedly.

Sakura smiled in thanks and sat down. She was happy that they hadn't said no. She looked over at the Gaara boy since Kiba was staring at her dreamily. She noticed that he was quiet handsome actually. He wore a dark blood red long sleeved shirt that red "Touch and you'll turn out like him." with an arrow that lead to the back with a hanging man. He had loose baggy black pants and converse to top it off. He looked like he was busy listening to music so Sakura decided not to bother him.

"Akamaru no!" said Kiba. Sakura looked to see a puppy running at her. Before she could stop it the dog tackled her, making her fall back in her seat. The dog was licking her face happily. It was tickling Sakura. Surprising everyone again that day. She giggled. It was sweet and soft.

"Oh Sakura-chan I'm so sorry!" Kiba said picking up Akamaru and holding the struggling dog that was trying to get at her again.

"Don't worry about it Kiba-san, Akamaru is very cute." she said in between giggles.

Her friends had been watching this, even Gaara and Sasuke, and were looking at her like she was a different person. Kiba blushed and Akamaru jumped at his chance and sat in Sakura's lap snuggling into her tummy. Sakura looked down and smiled and pet him.

"Akamaru doesn't usually like new people." Kiba said smiling at the puppy. Sakura looked at Kiba and smiled, making him blush once again.

"So Sakura-chan, where are you from?" asked Tenten. Everyone leaned in to here her and it looked like it had caught Sasuke, Gaara's and Neji's attention as well.

"Oh um just a little town outside of Suna." she said.

"REALLY! Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Sasori are all from Suna." said Naruto smiling.

"Oh you are." Sakura said looking at Gaara.

Gaara nodded back. "We lived in the central of it. Dad's the mayor there." he said. His voice was deep and soft like velvet. Sakura blushed at the thought.

"Oh wow." she said silently.

"So where's yout mother Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Be quiet Uzamaki." said Tenten trying to hush him.

"What why!" he said.

"Maybe she doens't wanna-" she started but Sakura cut her off.

"She died last year Naruto-san." Sakura said quietly. She didn't see the point of avoiding it. They all stared at her silently. None of them had really lost a parent except Gaara. Naruto knew his parents but lived with the Uchiha's anyways.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said almost crying. He felt terrible for asking.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." she said smiling at him. Before she could say anything more her dad called her up to his desk.

"Sakura-chan I forgot to give you your new medication this morning. I want you to go take it right now." he said handing her a bottle. She nodded and went out to the hall to take them. Once she was done she went back in and put the bottle in her bag.

"What are those for?" asked Shikimaru.

"Oh um my heart." she said shyly.

"Do you have heart problems Sakura-chan?" asked Tenten worriedly.

Sakura nodded. "I've had them since I was born." she said.

"Well haven't you ever had surgery to fix it?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, I've had seven. They all failed or didn't last long." she said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." said Kiba frowning.

"It's fine! Really, i'm used to it. So it's all good." Sakura said cheerily.

"Sasori has heart problems too." Gaara said out of nowhere.

Sakura looked at him in awe. He had spoken again. She nodded. He stared at her for a second before going back to listening to his music.

Gaara's P.O.V.

_"She has pink hair, piercings, and is VERY short... not to mention she's even more shy then Hinata. So why did she show no fear when she looked me in the eyes?"_ gaara thought.

_"Maybe cause she's not all that quiet. Maybe she's afraid to show herself."_ said Gaara's inner.

_"True inner. I don't see why I should be wndering about it though. I'll just be ignoring her like I do every other fan girl."_ he thought again with a smirk. He hated stupid girls. They got on his nerves to no end.

_"Sure you will. That is, if she's even a fan girl. Which from her appearance I wouldn't say she is." _said inner Gaara.

Gaara just sighed in agreement, knowing that inner was right. She was different and even the boys that weren't into her could see that. It was just a matter of time before she showed it. Before she unleashed her true self.

Normal P.O.V.

"So your hair is really naturally pink?" asked Kiba grabbing a strand of her hair.

"Y-yes. My m-mother had red h-hair as my f-father has s-silver." she said blushing at the action Kiba had done. She wasn't used to people touching her unless it was to hurt her.

"It's really pretty Sakura-chan." said Tenten with a smile. She wasn't much of a girly girl but she had to admit. She did like Sakura's hair.

"You're piercings are cool too." Naruto said smiling at Sakura.

"O-oh thank y-you." she said blushing once again. When she looked at the group she noticed that Neji's and Sasuke's eyes were on her. Staring.

Neji's P.O.V.

_"Pink hair..piercings...blushing?" _Neji thought to himself.

_"And exceptionally PRETTT!" _yelled his inner with hearts in his eyes.

_"Shut up stupid. She's probably just another fan girl. Look she's even blushing while looking at me!"_ Neji said to his inner. He hated fan girls.

_"You only wish Hyuga. That girl isn't one and you know it. She's probably just not used to actually being complimented."_ his inner said.

Neji just grunted with annoyance at his inner. He didn't wanna continue speaking of a useless matter with this fool.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

_"She's weird looking..." _thought Sasuke. He didn't mean it in a bad way exactly. She was just.. different.

_"She's H.O.T. HOT!"_ screamed his inner with drool coming out of his mouth.

_"You're a creep. Yes she's pretty but she's just another fan girl."_ Sasuke said with a twitch of annoyance. His inner was such a perv sometimes.

_"Oh don't get so full of yourself boy. Even the Hyuga and Subaku have noticed she's different. I mean look at the Hyuga now. He's even staring. So is dog boy for that matter." _said inner Sasuke with a smirk.

_"Whatever" _was all Sasuke said as he snappped back to reality and ignored his inner.

Normal P.O.V.

"Ok class it's time for your next period. Dismissed." Kakashi said with a nod of his head as he left the class room and the class as well.

"You have math next right Sakura?" asked Tenten as they were walking out the door.

Sakura nodded her head as she went and grabbed a binder and book from her locker.

"I'll walk you there then, I have science right across the hall anyways." Tenten said with a smile as she walked Sakura to her next class. As they rounded a corner they saw Kisame and Pein talking to each other outside of a class room. "Well there's your class room. Most of the akatsuki is in that class as well." Tenten said as she waved good bye and went into her own class room.

Sakura waved back and walked to her class. Pein and Kisame noticed her presence and looked down and smiled at her. "Hey Pinky." said Kisame with a big toothy grin.

"Sharky, Pein-sama." she said looking up and smiling.

"Pein-kun would be better Sakura-chan." Pein said leaning down and smiling at her. He couldn't lie. He was attracted to her.

"Oh o-okay Pein-kun." she said blushing.

"Awe no fair! I wanna be called Kisame-kun!" Kisame whined. For a 7 foot tall man he sure idid act like a child.

"Sure thing Kisame-kun." she said giggling at him as she walked in. The teacher told her to sit in between Sasori and Pein. Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu all sat in front of them as Konan was in a different row with some other girls. She turned around and smiled and waved at Sakura. Sakura waved and smiled back. She found Konan pretty and sweet. She could see herself becoming good friends with her, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten.

"So we get Sakura-chan as our partner?" asked Sasori smiling down at Sakura. She blushed at this and nodded her head.

"Good. If she got into the advanced class then she must be smart. Maybe she can help Tobi with it sometime. I think Madara is getting too annoyed with the boy right now." laughed Pein.

"Why would Madara-san have to help Tobi-kun?" Sakura asked with worry.

"Oh she doesn't know! Well Tobi and Madara are twin brothers. Tobi was in a car wreck when he was 7 and lost all memories. He had to learn everything over again and Madara takes care of him. Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto are all their cousins. Itachi and Sasuke are also brothers and Naruto was taken in and now they all think of them as another brother." said Kisame smiling.

"O-oh. Is a-anyone else related to e-each other?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah the Hyugas are cousins. Konan is my cousin and Deidara is cousins with that bitch Ino. Also Sasori is cousins with the Subaku siblings." Pein said laughing at Deidara's misfortune.

"I see. I-if you d-don't mind me a-asking. Why a-are those g-girls so m-mean?" she asked with a sad look.

"Well Karin's always been like that and Ami grew up with Karin and obviously caught the same kind of bitch as Karin. Ino actually used to hang with us and be real cool but then she went to a cheer leading camp and became friends with Karin. Everything practically went downhill from there. Ino even gave her spot as head cheerleader to Karin just to make her happy." said Konan with a scowl.

Sakura just nodded in understanding. She honeslty couldn't see Ino as a mean person. Karin and Ami on the other hand were the same type of people Sakura tried to avoid.

"Quiet back there!" Ibiki yelled. Class had begun and Sakura decided it was probably smart to listen.

The rest of the period was pretty uneventful and once it was over she found herself really bored. English was next and was practically the same. She had talked to Madara, Kankuro, Temari, Naruto, and Kiba more while Sasuke and Gaara just sat and listened. They didn't seem to talk much.

Madara and Kankuro decided since they both had art with Sakura next that they would walk her to it. They found Tobi outside the door waiting for them. When he saw his brother he smiled a big grin. Then he noticed Sakura and ran and hugged her.

"Blossom-chan! Tobi so happy that he has a class with you!" he screamed while squeezing her. She found soon that she couldn't speak because of the lack of air.

"Tobi come on and let go of Sakura-chan. Or else we'll be late." said Madara. Tobi listened to his brother and followed Sakura and the others into the class. They lead her over to a round table and all sat down. Sakura was sat in between Deidara and Gaara. She looked to see what everyone was doing. She saw that Sasori was painting a small puppet while Kankuro was doing the same. Madara was building a small statue out of pieces of metal that he would torch together. Tobi was drawing a picture while humming what sounded like Barbie girl. Deidara was slowly making a clay bird and Gaara was painting.

"T-those are s-splendid looking p-puppets." Sakura said to Kankuro and Sasori. They looked up at her and smiled.

"We're making a set. These are only the small models. We plan on making the larger ones next week." said Kankuro smiling.

"Oh what's the set supposed to be?" asked Sakura shyly.

"The twin geisha." said Sasori smirking at Sakura.

"Ones supposed to be sweet and gentle while the other is supposed to be tough and stern." said Kankuro. "Sasori is doing the sweet one while I'm doing the stern one. Mine's named Saki and his is Saku." he said smiling.

Sakura nodded in approval and then turned to Tobi. "What a wonderful drawing Tobi-kun." she said smiling at him. She noticed that it was a huge collage of masks.

Tobi smiled at Sakura. "Tobi loves maks. He also loves his Sakura-chan." he said smiling. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Yeah sure Tobi acted like a little kid sometimes but he never would say he loved someone unless it was family. If it wasn't family then it was food or something stupid.

Sakura blushed and looked at him. "Sakura-chan likes Tobi-kun also." she said sweetly. She didn't want to hurt him but she couldn't really say she loved him could she? After just a day. Tobi smiled and nodded and then went back to work.

Sakura looked over at the bird that Deidara was making. She was surprised by it. It wasn't just a crappy made bird. You could actually see every detail of the feathers and eyes. If it wasn't just a pasty white and was actually painted didn't doubt that it would look exactly like a real bird.

"That's really amazing Deidara-san." she said awed by the bird.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, un! The special thing bout it though hasn't even began,un." he said as he winked at Sakura. Sakura looked at him questioningly not really getting what he ment. Sasori looked up from his work and answered for Deidara.

"Deidara's clay is mixed with TNT. It's really a bomb. He usually makes things blow up." Sasori said with a smirk.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. She found she had looked at everyone's art except for Gaara's. Slowly turning her head to see what he was painting she was shocked at what she saw. It was beautiful, in a morbid way. He had painted a small child with sand everywhere. The boy looked almost like a shadow so you couldn't exactly see him. The boy sat alone as a crowd of people threw things and yelled. The boy sat and cried. 

"Gaara-sama...that's amazing." Sakura said. Gaara looked up at her surprised. At least that's what he was feelings, but he didn't show it.

"Um..thanks..." he said looking at her. Catching that he probably didn't want to talk about it anymore she decided to get to work on her own painting. Sakua mostly stuck to painting and drawing. She wished that she could do other stuff but she felt like she would fail, miserably.

As she started to paint she had herself crying looking into the mirror. Instead of the reflection being the same it was her mother's smiling face looking back at her. As if telling her it would all be okay. This was something Sakura wished could really happen. She had always missed her mother and had a huge hole in her heart because of it. She only wished that her mother could tell her it would all be okay... that she would always be there..but she couldn't.

Sakura had gotten halway done with her painting before class had ended and she had to head to

the cafeteria for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Cookies and Running

Heading down to the cafeteria with the boys she noticed that people were staring at her again. Some were pointing at her and laughing (mostly girls) and some were checking her out(mostly guys). She felt a little uneasy at the attention. Deciding to just ignore it she got into the cafeteria and was looking for a table to sit at when she saw Tenten and Konan waving at her like maniacs.

_"If they weren't all so nice I would probably think that they were nut-jobs." _she thought to herself as she had a sweat drop.

_"More than likely they are. But they're your nut-jobs!"_ inner screamed. Sakura shook off the huge migrain that was coming because of her inner screaming. Once she got over to the table everyone was pretty much already there. The only seat was in between Gaara and Sasuke... She took a deep breathe and sat down, making sure not to look at either one of them. She could feel they're gazes on her and she knew that if she saw one then she'd probably want to drop dead right there.

She saw that Sasori, Itachi, Pein and Hidan all sat in front of her. She silently sighed to herself feeling like she had completely screwed herself over. She just HAD to sit with the more intimidating people didn't she! Honeslty what god did she upset to make her life like this!

o0o0o0o-with god-o0o0o0o

God: I'm bored... let's F*** up someones life!

God's assistant: Um sir I don't think we can do that

God: Why the F*** not! YOU BETTER TELL ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY NOT!

God's assistant:... Nevermind.

God: MUWAHAHHAHAHAHA! I know just the girl too. **Evil glare**

o0o0o0o-back to earth-o0o0o

Sakura felt a shiver run up her spine. _"What was that?"_ she thought.

"So Sakura-chan how's your first day going so far?" screamed Naruto from beside Sasuke. He was sitting to Sasuke's left while Sakura was to his right.

"Um, good Naruto-san." she said with a sweet smile. She was telling the truth. Today had actually started better off than her other days. She had hated her other school though of course. To many people in such a small town. Everyone practically knew your secrets. That's why Sakura was happy that she got out. People hadn't known much about her except for her heart and family but they still thought it was a good idea to harrass her.

" Good! I can't wait till gym!" he yelled. (I forgot to put in gym after lunch! Haha sorry XD)Sakura had to agree. Gym was actually one of her favorite classes other than art and music. Gym was the one time she really got to work out since her heart usually limited her a lot.

Sakura nodded her head back and turned back to her sandwhich and strawberries. She looked up to see Sasori, Pein and Hidan eyeing the strawberries. With a small smile she picked up three large ones and handed each one of them one.

"Oh thanks." Sasori said immediately eating it. Sakura noticed that all the boys around her didn't have any food. Looking inside her bag she pulled out a bag of cookies and some more strawberries.

"You all don't have anything to eat. Here, eat these. I'm too full to eat anything more." she said with a big grin. She saw that even Gaara and Sasuke took some. Within 10 minutes they had finished off the strawberries and were now finishing up the bag of cookies.

"Why don't you guys bring lunch or even get it from school?" she asked.

"To tired in the morning and we usually forget money." said Itachi for them all.

"Jashin sama requires my f****** food. What's it to you!" asked Hidan. Sakura had been told by Konan already about Hidan's attitude and she knew not to take this offensively. She was just lucky he didn't call her a bitch. He usually called girls he didn't like that.

"Just it's not healthy for growing boys not to be eating lunch.." Sakura said quietly.

"There's not much you can really do about it. But thank you very much for the food Sakura-chan. It was delicios." Pein said smiling at her. She could only smile back at him. She noticed that his eyes seemed to gleem when he smiled. It made her melt in her seat.

"Oh um your welcome. Anytime. My dad usually packs that much food in my back pack even though I've already made myself lunch. He worries too much." she said with a small laugh and smile.

They all nodded their heads in understandment. She looked over to see Gaara with a large pile of the cookies and eating them like they were nothing. She had never seen someone eat that many cookies...

"Gaara likes cookies a lot." said Sasori smirking at his cousin.

"Do not." replied Gaara. Sakura looked over at him and smiled.

"Nothing wrong with liking sweets. I love them too." she said smiling. He surprisingly looked at her and had a small smile on his face as well. He nodded his head and went back to eating.

After about 20 more minutes lunch was over and they all headed to the gym on the other side of the school. Sakura and the girls went into the locker room to change. Tenten walked out wearing a Green tanktop and black basketball shorts. Hinata had a purple loose T-shirt on and black capri sweats. Konan had a blue tanktop like Tenten's but a little tighter and a pair of short volleyball shorts. Sakura decided to wear a red tanktop and volleyball shorts like Konan.

Walking out the got some hoots and hollers. The boys all seemed to either be wearing black shorts (the exception of Naruto) and a t shirt that seemed to match their hair color. Sakura noticed that all of the Akatsuki members had a red cloud on the shirts on the back of their shirts.

"HELLO MY YOUNG YOUTHFULL STUDENTS!" screamed a man with a tight green spandex suit. Sakura took this to be the teacher Gai. She had been told by her father that he was a little strange, nice..but strange.

"Today we will be playing volleyball! But first you must all run 10 laps around the track field! Please line up accordingly!" said Gai with a huge toothy grin.. Yeah this guy truly made Sakura uneasy.

The line started with a few people Sakura didn't know. Then Ami, Karin, Ino, a few more people she didn't know and then Lee. After Lee was Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Choji, Kiba, Shikimaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sakura, Kisame, Itachi and Pein with few more people unkown to Sakura after him.

As they all lined up Sakura looked up to see Hidan and Kisame smiling down at her. _"Curse my height..." _she thought.

"Try and keep up shrimpy." Kisame said with a smirk.

"Yeah, let's see if you can keep up with all of us. I wonder how far those little legs will carry you." Hidan said in between laughs. Sakura was actually mad. She glared at them both. Then turned her attention back to the track.

"Okay my young students the first 5 laps will be a slight jog. Then the next five I want you to go all out! Think of it as a race!" Gai smiled widly. Then he blew his whistle as a sign to tell everyone to go.

Everyone was slightly ahead of Sakura jogged. She noticed that all the boys looked back at her and smirked. This kinda pissed her off. She actually wasn't even trying right now. After her jog she would do her best. She knew it.

1 lap..

2 laps..

3 laps...

4 laps...

5 LAPS!..

_"NOW!"_ screamed inner Sakura.

Just as everyone started to run Sakura shot forward. Shooting passed all of them like a pink blur. She looked behind her with a smirk to have everyone look at her dumbfounded. The boys weren't going to be out done that easily. They all started picking up the pace and gaining in on Sakura. This only made her smirk more.

With Sasuke, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Pein, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Itachi, Hidan, Naruto, Shikimaru, and Kiba coming up from Sakura she let them catch up with her and they all ran in line. Since the boys had all thought that that was the fastest she could go they were surprised that she smirked.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked. For some reason she didn't feel nervous at all. Sports did that to her. A new side of her. Competitive. She liked it. After what she said she sped a head a little more. The boys tried their hardest to catch up. The only ones that were really close anymore were Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto. Itachi, Pein and Kisame. It seemed everyone else decided it wasn't something they could win.

"You're not going to win that easily Haruno." said Sasuke with a huge smirk.

"He's right." Gaara said smirking as well.

"BELIEVE IT!" screamed Naruto.

"I will when I see it. Which won't be today. Sorry boys." Sakura said darkly. She then went even faster and got a hole lap ahead. One more lap. She could see that the boys were trying REALLY hard to at least catch up. Then she finished her laps. She stood in front of the finish line smirking. Gai was going off about how youthful she was and she just watched as everyone finished up.

The boys seemed to glare at her a little. They didn't like getting their egos hit.

"That was awesome Sakura-chan!" screamed Naruto punching her in the arm lightly.

Sakura smiled and blushed then nodded in thanks.

"I would have never thought a little thing like you could be that fast." Kisame said with a smile. He was proud of her.

"I'm not that little." she said shyly. Everyone burst out at that statement. She couldn't help but laugh as well. She knew that she was short. But oddly enough it was one of her favorite parts about herself.


	5. Authors note! important!

AUTHORS NOTE! (IMPORTANT!)

DEAR READERS!,

you know i love u all and would love to hear some reviews. im sorry for not updating sooner but our computer broke. but now i have a laptopt:) anyways im looking for someone that would be willing to edit my story chapters for me from now on. Im looking for two. one for Ravens and one for Her Secret. Unless that person would like to do both. Which would be great too. Anyways please get back to me! btw i changed my pen name to Sakura Bless! Gothic-kunoichi was WAY too long. especially with all the numbers. anyways bye bye! please email me: or just send a message from my profile.

sincerely,

yoyur author and friend, Bless(thats what people call me, its my middle name haha)


End file.
